


Kebucinan 2 Dorm [Jack x fem! Sebek]

by Melonowl



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonowl/pseuds/Melonowl
Summary: Sebuah kebucinan antar 2 mahluk nrc yang berbeda dorm, Jack howl dan primadona diasomnia Sebek Zigvolt.Di cerita ini Sebeknya cewek. Kalian bisa baca juga di wattpad dengan cari username @twistedmic
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 3





	Kebucinan 2 Dorm [Jack x fem! Sebek]

.  
.  
.  
.

Apa yang dipikirin semua orang saat pelajaran terbang di siang bolong? Pastinya malas kan? Nah itu yg dipikirkan oleh Sebek, primadona Diasomnia yang saat ini sedang berdiri di lapangan memperhatikan pak vargas yang sedari tadi memamerkan ototnya.

"Ok semuanya, sekarang kita akan coba terbang menggunakan sapu terbang yang kalian pegang"

Semuanya mencoba terbang dengan sapu terbang tersebut, ada yang berhasil dan ada yang gagal.

Sampai ada yang nyungsep ke pohon....

"Kowai...."

"Oh, sebek! Kau disini"

Sebek melihat ke arah suara yg dimiliki oleh sahabatnya Jack yang berjalan ke arah sebek

"Jack? Kau sedang apa?"

"Lah? Kelasku juga kan ada kelas pak vargas, baru selesai lari"

"Oooh" 

"Ooh aja?? Gk ada yang mau tanyain gitu?"

"Gak."

Dan seketika hening. Yaelah thor lu nulisnya jangan pendek juga dong

Sebek yang mencoba terbang, tiba-tiba sapunya dipegang oleh Jack

"Lah, kenapa sapuku kamu yg pegang?"

"Gpp, kamu mau nyobain terbang?"

"Iya, boleh aku minta sapuku kembali?" Ujar sebek sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada jack

"Bilang apa dulu?"

"...." tanpa basa-basi Sebek langsung menciumi pipi jack dan mengambil sapunya kembali

"Makasih, dan aku akan terbang dulu" ujar sebek sambil menaiki sapu terbangnya 

Dan dapat dilihat Jack mematung di tengah lapangan dengan muka memerah

"B-barusan dia...... menciumku???" Ujarnya sambil memegangi pipinya yg barusan dicium.

Tanpa disadari hal tadi diliatin ama yg lain wlwkwkwkw.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_____________________  
Baru chapter pertama wkwkw, oh aku lupa bilang di fanfic ini sebeknya cewek, jadi uwu uwu gitu dia ama jack bucin//plak

Aku bikin fanfik ini terinspirasi dari fanfic leoragi kak AuthorGeblek, karena kalau ada leoragi bagi owl harus ada yg ship jack ÒwÓ. Jadilah aku bikin fanfik ini dengan ship favku wkwkwk

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Ini fic paling pertama ku dan semoga kalian suka


End file.
